C'est parce que je t'aime que
by SalemaW
Summary: C'est parce que je t'aime que j'ai fait ça. C'est parce que je t'aime que tu va m'oublier. Prends ce cadeau, je te l'offre parce que je t'aime... même si je ne devrais pas.
1. Kyra

**Note: **Voici ma nouvelle fic sur Fruit Basket ! Donnez moi votre avis sur le début please !!!

**Crédits: **persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf K...

* * *

Le soleil matinal éclaira la maison de Shigure Soma. Un matin qui s'annonçait comme tous les autres et pourtant…

**- Tohru : bonjour tout le monde ! Vous avez bien dormi ?**

**- Yuki : …. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… zzzzz… oui merci…**

**- Kyo : mouarif.**

**- Shigure : très bien ma petite Tohru.**

**- Ayame : bonjour à tous mortels !!!!!!! Mon amour !!!!**

Il se jeta sur le chien puis sur le pauvre rat mal réveillé.

**- Kyo : qu'est ce tu fais là le reptile ?**

**- Ayame : je suis venu vous enivré de ma royale présence !!**

**- Yuki : ben voyons...**

**- Tohru: le petit déjeuner est prêt!**

Chacun s'assit afin de manger. Yuki et Kyo se disputèrent, le serpent se fit frapper par son cher et tendre petit frère. Tout était habituel. Rien ne présageait un changement.

**………………………**

Hatori était allé faire quelques courses lorsqu'il rencontra Mayuko. Les battements du cœur de celle-ci s'accélérèrent.

**- Hatori : bonjour Mayuko. Ca va ?**

**- Mayuko : bien merci. Et toi ?**

**- Hatori : on fait aller.**

**- Mayuko : tu veux boire un café ?**

**- Hatori : volontiers.**

Ils se dirigèrent vers la terrasse la plus proche.

Rien de très extraordinaire et pourtant…

**…………………….**

**- ???: Kyahhhh !!!!! Shigure, Ayame !!!! Bonjour mes chouchous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ils sursautèrent quand une chose non identifiée déboula sur eux. Tohru poussa un cri de surprise et Kyo et Yuki s'écartèrent de justesse.

**- ???: vous allez bien mes petits chocolats ???**

Après avoir enlacé le chien et le reptile, la personne se remis debout face aux cinq résidants.

**- Shigure et Ayame : Kyra !!**

**- Kyra : où es Hatori ?**

**- Shigure : dehors.**

Et avant même qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoique ce soit, la jeune femme avait disparu.

**- Yuki : c'était qui cette fille ?**

**- Ayame : c'est la…**

**……………….**

Kyra courut jusqu'au centre ville à la recherche du beau dragon. Elle traversa quelques rues avant de le trouver. Il était là, assis à une terrasse. Il discutait avec une femme. Elle passa en mode gamine (ça vous rappelle pas un certain Shuishi Shindô ??) et sauta sur les genoux du médecin, qui sous le poids, tomba de la chaise. Il était désormais allongé par terre, Kyra à califourchon sur lui. Les passants qui avaient assistés à la scène pouffaient et Mayuko tenta d'aider Hatori.

**- Mayuko : enlevez-vous de là ! Vous êtes folle ma parole !**

Elle se releva et le dragon se releva.

**- Mayuko : qui est-ce ? Tu la connais Hatori ?**

**- Hatori : non…**

**- Kyra : mais !!!!!**

**- Hatori : Mayuko, je t'expliquerais plus tard. A bientôt.**

Il attrapa le poignet de Kyra et la tira à l'écart.

**- Kyra : t'es en colère mon petit hippocampe ????**

**- Hatori : grumpf.**

Il la ramena chez Shigure.

**- Hatori : Shigure je te laisse… cette chose.**

**- Kyra : ouinnn pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi ?????**

**- Hatori : raah mais pleure pas. C'est pas possible.**

Tohru invita tout le monde à prendre place dans le salon afin de calmer les esprits et de présenter Kyra.

**- Kyo : d'où vous connaissez une fille aussi bizarre ???**

En effet, le look de Kyra était quelque peu inhabituel. Ses cheveux longs, teints en rouge vif, étaient décorés de mèches argentées. Ses yeux noirs étaient maquillés façon charbon tout comme ses ongles. Elle portait des rangers noires, des bas résilles et une mini jupe rose. Sur son débardeur noir était inscrit « I fuck you if you want » et un piercing ornait son nombril. Elle paraissait avoir tout juste 20 ans. Elle prit place sur les genoux d'Hatori et passa un bras autour de son cou.

**- Kyra : je m'appelle Kyra Soma et…**

**- Hatori : et tu vas me lâcher.**

**- Kyra : nan. Pas envie.**

Shigure et Ayame étaient morts de rire car eux, ils savaient.

**- Tohru : vous ressemblez beaucoup à M. Hatori.**

**- Kyra : c'est normal. Je suis sa sœur. Sa sœur jumelle.**

Elle fit un bisou à son cher frère qui leva les yeux au ciel. Sa moitié était revenue.


	2. Installation

**Note: **voici la suite. Reviews please!!!!!

**

* * *

- Kyo : vous êtes la jumelle d'Hatori ???**

**- Kyra : viiiiiiiii**

**- Yuki : à part la ressemblance physique, on dirait pas…**

**- Tohru : où allez-vous vivre ?**

**- Kyra : chez mon cher frère !!**

**- Hatori : hors de question.**

**- Kyra : mais !!! S'il te plaît !!!!!!!!! (ndla: je vous rappelle qu'elle a donc, elle aussi, 27ans...)**

**- Hatori : je t'ai dit non.**

**- Ayame et Shigure : si tu veux tu peux rester avec nous Kyra…**

**- Hatori : ça va j'ai compris. Viens chez moi.**

**- Kyra : mirkiiii mon chouchou !!!!**

**- Yuki et Kyo : _elle est pire que Shigure et Ayame. Pauvre Hatori._**

**- Tohru : vous êtes mignons tous les deux !!!!**

**- Hatori : je dois aller travailler. Kyra, je t'attends vers 19h00.**

Il s'en alla, suivit du chat, du rat et de la boulette de riz qui avaient rendez-vous au bowling avec Arisa et Saki.

**- Shigure : pourquoi es-tu revenue Kyra ?**

**- Kyra : j'avais envie de vous voir tous les trois.**

**- Ayame : Akito va croire que t'as changé d'avis.**

**- Kyra : certainement pas. En tant que maudite j'ai choisi de m'éloigner d'elle et des autres. J'ai choisi la liberté et je ne reviendrais jamais en arrière.**

**- Shigure : tu es revenue pour Hatori ?**

**- Kyra : en quelque sorte. J'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui.**

**- Ayame : tu as construit ta vie à Kyoto ?**

**- Kyra : pas vraiment. Mis à part mon boulot, je n'ai rien de fixe.**

**- Shigure : tu l'aimes encore ?**

**- Kyra : qui sait… peut-être que oui, peut-être que non…**

Elle se leva.

**- Ayame : tu sais, il a toujours du mal a oublier Kana.**

**- Kyra : c'est pour ça que je suis là.**

Elle partit.

**- Shigure : qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là ?**

**………………………….**

**POV Kyra**

_Je déambulai dans le centre ville tout en prenant garde de ne pas me cogner contre un homme. Tout comme mon frère, j'étais maudite mais cela ne m'a jamais empêchée de vivre. Mon esprit rebelle m'a conduite à prendre ma liberté. Akito n'a rien pu y faire malgré sa colère. Quand je suis partie, elle m'a blessée au bras droit mais aujourd'hui je suis guérie. Mon seul regret, c'est de ne pas avoir pu protéger Hatori et Kana. Je me sens tellement coupable. Si j'étais égoïste, je m'en réjouirais, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne supporte pas de voir la souffrance dans les yeux de mon frère. C'est pour ça que je suis revenue._

**…………………………….**

Un peu plus tard, chez Hatori.

**- Hatori : ça te va le canapé Kyra ?**

**- Kyra : viii très bien !**

**- Hatori : combien de temps tu vas rester ?**

**- Kyra : huit jours.**

**- Hatori : tu dois retourner travailler après ?**

**- Kyra : non, je pars en voyage pendant longtemps. C'est pour ça que je suis venue te rendre visite.**

**- Hatori : je suis content de te voir.**

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et il bascula par terre (biis !!!).

**- Hatori : t'as toujours cette sale manie.**

Elle était à califourchon sur lui (ndla : je vous rappelle qu'elle est en mimi jupe rose et a un décolté plongeant).

**- Hatori : pousse-toi de là Kyra.**

**- Kyra : pourquoi on est pas bien là ?**

**- Hatori : pas de paroles ambiguë je te prie.**

Elle déposa un bisou sur sa joue et se releva.

**- Hatori : je vais prendre ma douche.**

**POV Hatori**

_J'allumai l'eau. Une douche bien froide me ferait le plus grand bien. Je suis heureux de la revoir mais en même temps j'aimerais qu'elle ne soit pas là._

**Fin POV**

Il soupira, se sécha et ressortit de la salle de bain pour tomber nez à nez avec une Kyra en petite robe bleue et légère.

-** Hatori : c'est quoi ça ?**

**- Kyra : pour dormir pourquoi ?**

Le dragon sentait sa chaleur corporelle augmenter. Il s'assit donc à son bureau et tenta de se concentrer. Cependant deux bras fin entourèrent son cou. Sa sœur lui murmura à l'oreille :

- **Kyra : je crois que tu commences à être en manque très cher frère. Fais attention c'est mauvais pour la santé.**

Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou et s'installa sur le canapé. Le médecin se leva et partit se coucher tout en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

**POV Kyra**

_Soit gentil avec moi juste ces huit derniers jours, je t'en prie Hatori. Je t'aime encore et toujours même si c'est interdit. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose. Juste ton entière attention pendant huit malheureux jours._

**Fin POV**

Elle s'allongea sur le sofa et ferma les yeux.

**POV Hatori**

_Tout ça est malsain. Quand nous étions adolescents, il était compréhensible qu'elle me fasse de l'effet car elle est très belle. Mais aujourd'hui je suis un adulte, je devrais rester indifférent au charme de ma sœur._

**Fin POV**

Kyra fut réveillée une heure plus tard par la voix de l'hippocampe. Il appelait Kana dans son sommeil. La belle ferma les yeux. C'set pour ça que je suis revenue….


	3. Baka!

**Note: **plus qu'un ou deux chapitres. Reviews please!!!!

* * *

Kyra jeta un œil au calendrier qui surplombait le bureau de son frère. Il ne restait plus que quatre jours. Elle soupira et rejoignit Hatori qui buvait un café, assis sur le canapé.

**- Kyra : tu sors un peu avec moi aujourd'hui ?**

**- Hatori : non, je travaille. De plus, Akito ne me donnera aucun jour de congés car elle t'en veut.**

**- Kyra : Ha-chan !!! Dans quatre jours je serais partie ! Fais un effort, s'il te plaît !**

**- Hatori : très bien. Ce soir on sortira une heure ou deux. Où tu veux aller ?**

**- Kyra : à l'aquarium !!**

Il grimaça.

**- Hatori : je n'aurais même pas dû demander…**

**- Kyra : je vais me promener en attendant, à tout à l'heure !**

**- Hatori : ne te cogne contre personne !!**

**- Kyra : je sais !!**

Elle s'enfuit.

**POV Kyra**

J'étais heureuse que mon frère ait accepté de passer un moment avec moi ce soir. Comme avant. A l'aquarium, je l'emmènerais voir les hippocampes, ça le fait toujours enrager et moi ça me fait rire. Je lui ai toujours répété qu'un hippocampe c'était mignon à croquer et que c'était beaucoup mieux qu'un gros dragon. Cependant, il continue encore à complexer. Moi, je me transforme en tortue. Ce n'est pas un animal très beau et très gracieux, mais je m'y suis faite et ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Je traversai le centre ville et entra dans un jardin public. Des enfants s'amusaient un peu plus loin sous l'œil attentif de leurs parents. Un corbeau se posa sur le rebord de la fontaine en marbre. Je la contournai par la droite et empruntai l'allée de cerisiers. Je pris la première à droite un vieux platane et enfin la deuxième à gauche après le pont en bois. J'arrivai enfin à destination : une maison ou plutôt devrai-je dire un petit chalet se tenait devant moi. Je poussai la porte délabrée.

**- Diana : entre mon enfant.**

Je m'exécutai. La vieille femme était assise devant sa cheminée et lisait un vieux grimoire. Ses cheveux gris anthracite étaient liés par un chignon. Elle portait une robe longue noire en lambeaux et un chandail assorti. Ses ongles longs étaient peints en rouge.

-** Diana : tu es toujours d'accord pour dans quatre jours ?**

**- Moi : oui, je ne changerais pas d'avis.**

**- Diana : as-tu conscience de ce que cela implique ?**

**- Moi : tout à fait, mais je m'en moque. Le plus important, c'est le résultat.**

**- Diana : comme tu voudras Kyra. J'exaucerais ton vœu. Ne viens pas en retard s'il te plaît.**

**- Moi : ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais là. Au revoir.**

Plus que quatre jours… Si peu de temps et pourtant si long… Tout sera bientôt fini. Tout va bientôt recommencer. L'histoire va changer.

**Fin POV **

**……………………**

19h00, aquarium.

**- Hatori : il n'y a pas grand monde, c'est rassurant.**

**- Kyra : oui. Oh !! Regarde des pingouins !!!!!**

**- Hatori : oui.**

**- Kyra : j'adoreeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!! J'en veuxxxx un !!!**

**- Hatori : toujours cette obsession ? C'est pas possible ça.**

**- Kyra : mais c'est tellement mignon. Surtout quand ça marche !!**

Et elle commença à fredonner l'air du « papa pingouin ».

**- Hatori : des fois je me demande comment on peut être jumeaux tous les deux…**

**- Kyra : nos parents ce sont mal débrouillés. Ils nous ont fait à l'image du jour et de la nuit.**

**- Hatori : effectivement.**

Ils quittèrent enfin la banquise et pénétrèrent dans la pièce suivante.

**- Kyra : regarde y a mes amies !!!**

La jeune femme courut vers l'enclos des tortues.

**- Kyra : bonjour vous.**

**- Tortue : c'est qui cette folle ?**

**- Tortue 1 : elle est pitoyable.**

**- Hatori : arrête de parler aux tortues, tu veux ?**

**- Kyra : t'as raison. Ca me fait penser que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas regardé les tortues ninja.**

**- Hatori : t'es irrécupérable. Viens on va manger quelque chose avant qu'on ne se fasse encore plus remarquer.**

Ils prirent place au petit café.

**- Hatori : une crêpe au chocolat ?**

**- Kyra : viiii merci !!!!**

Ils mangèrent dans un relatif silence, jusqu'à ce que Kyra ait la bonne idée de sauter sur un marchand de glace déguisé en crabe. Elle voulait, d'après ses propres mots, lui « serrer la pince ». Après s'être excusé mainte et mainte fois, le médecin attrapa sa sœur en poids (elle est petite et doit faire dans les 50kg toute mouillée) et la ramena chez lui.

**- Kyra : t'es fâché ?**

**- Hatori : (regard tueur) pourquoi je serais fâché baka ????? Tu n'es qu'une sale gamine.**

Et sans un mot de plus, il alla se coucher.

**POV Kyra**

Je suis parfois une enfant, mais je vais te monter que ce n'est pas toujours le cas cher frère…

**Fin POV**


	4. Merry Christmas to you

Aujourd'hui, 24 décembre, le dernier jour que je passai avec mon frère.

Hatori avait arrêté de me faire la tête à cause de l'incident de l'aquarium, seulement depuis hier après-midi.

**- Hatori : Kyra, tu ne peux pas décaler ton départ d'un jour ? Demain c'est Noël.**

**- Kyra : c'est impossible. Je suis désolé. Fêtons Noël aujourd'hui. _Notre dernier ensemble_**

**- Hatori : très bien.**

La jeune femme sortit d'on ne sait où une multitude de guirlandes multicolores.

**- Kyra : tu m'aides ?**

**- Hatori : si tu y tiens vraiment.**

L'après-midi se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'au soir.

Alors que le dragon mettait la table, sa chère jumelle sortit de la salle de bain habillée en mère Noël. Elle avait retiré sa teinture et ses cheveux étaient redevenus couleur de geai. Elle portait le typique bonnet rouge et blanc, ainsi qu'une robe - bustier très courte assortie. Elle s'approcha lentement du médecin qui reculait au fur et à mesure. A force, il se retrouva coincé contre le mur.

-** Kyra : Joyeux Noël…**

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques instants.

- **Hatori : Kyra… arrête.**

**- Kyra : non. Je veux finir ce qu'on a commencé il y a onze ans. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Hatori : si on s'est arrêté cette nuit là, c'est parce que c'est mal.**

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou. Le pauvre hippocampe commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud.

-** Kyra : s'il te plaît Ha-chan. Offre-moi ce cadeau.**

Il allait protester lorsque deux moins froides passèrent sous sa chemise. Sa bonne conscience fut mise KO par le désir.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Hatori et Kyra étaient allongés, nus, dans le lit. Le dragon scrutait le plafond, commençant à avoir des remords. Sa sœur se blottit contre lui.

**- Kyra : une fois… personne ne le saura jamais de toute façon.**

Le médecin finit par s'endormir.

**POV Kyra**

Je le regarde dormir. Il a l'air si paisible. Il est beau. Magnifique. Je caresse sa joue. Sa peau est douce. Je m'enivre de son doux parfum. J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure toujours. L'horloge indiqua minuit moins vingt. Il était grand temps pour moi de partir. Je ne devais surtout pas être en retard. Je m'habillai rapidement, l'embrassai une dernière fois et m'enfuit dans la nuit glaciale. Je devais être chez la vieille femme avant minuit. Je commençai à courir. La neige tombait de plus en plus violemment sur le sol blanc et mousseux. Un vent glacial se leva et fouetta mon visage. A bout de souffle, j'arrivai à destination. C'était minuit moins cinq.

**- Diana : bienvenue.**

Un pentagramme était tracé sur le sol à l'aide de bougies rouges et noires.

-** Diana : place-toi au centre je te prie.**

Je m'exécutai.

-** Diana : tu n'auras que quelques minutes pour agir. Lorsque le douzième coup de minuit aura sonné, le sortilège sera brisé.**

**- Moi : très bien. Je suis prête, allez-y.**

La vieille femme s'agenouilla en face de moi et leva les mains au ciel. La lune l'éclaira subitement.

**- Diana : Dame Lune, exhausse ma prière en ce jour béni. Fait remonter Kyra à travers le temps, et qu'elle revienne au douzième coup annonçant Noël !!!**

Une forte lumière m'enveloppa et je me retrouvais deux ans en arrière. Kana et Hatori étaient sur le point d'annoncer leur mariage à Akito. Je serrai de toutes mes forces le poignard que j'avais emporté avec moi et le planta dans le dos du chef de famille. Je fis de même dans son cœur. Il s'effondra sur le sol, raide mort. Alors qu'Hatori allait me parler, je disparus. Je me retrouvai à nouveau chez Diana.

-** Diana : voilà, s'est fait. Joyeux Noël.**

Lorsque je sortis, le jour s'était levé. Malgré l'air frais, je m'assis sur un banc en bois non loin de la résidence Soma. Kyo et Tohru, main dans la main, suivis de Yuki et Machi passèrent devant moi, mais ils ne me virent même pas. Ils riaient aux éclats. Peu de temps après, je l'aperçus. Hatori était accompagné de Kana. Une petite fille d'environ deux ans marchait maladroitement devant eux. Elle vint jusqu'à moi.

**- Hatori : bonjour mademoiselle. J'espère que notre fille ne vous a pas importunée.**

**- Kana : c'est Noël, alors elle est heureuse.**

Je leur adressai mon plus beau sourire.

-** Moi : ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous formez une très belle-famille.**

**- Hatori : c'est gentil. Bonnes fêtes.**

**- Moi : merci. Vous de même.**

Et tous trois s'éloignèrent. J'ai payé le prix fort pour avoir remonté le temps : aux yeux de tous, je ne suis qu'une étrangère, une ombre parmi les autres. Je me levai et me rendit dans la chambre d'hôtel que j'avais réservé. Je laissai les rideaux fermés et m'allongeai sur le grand lit, la photo d'Hatori dans la main gauche, un cutter dans la main droite.

**- Moi : aujourd'hui fut mon plus beau Noël. J'ai enfin pu revoir ton véritable sourire Hatori. Je suis vraiment heureuse. Je suis heureuse que mon cadeau t'ait plu. Vis pour moi et soit heureux mon cher frère.**

Je fermai les yeux et m'ouvrit les veines. La douleur fut minime face à mon bonheur. Mon sang se répandit lentement sur les draps blancs. Ma vie quittait mon corps. C'est parce que je t'aime que j'ai fait ça. C'est par ce que je t'aime que tu m'as oublié. Prends ce cadeau, je te l'offre parce que je t'aime... Joyeux Noël….

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini. Je tiens beaucoup à cette fin. J'ai adoré l'écrire. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Joyeux Noël à tous !!!!!**


End file.
